


just go with it

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is so confused by Hoechlin, because Hoechlin looks like him, but he smiles all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just go with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> So, this is set in a mash between the Teen Wolf universe and ours, the real one. Hoechlin magically gets transported through time and space and lands in Beacon Hills. Things are confusing and Deaton knows things, but won't say, so Hoechlin is stuck until things are sorted out.
> 
> Original written as an ask fic and it's unbeated.

Derek is so confused by Hoechlin, because Hoechlin looks like him, but he smiles all the time. _What is there to smile about?_ Derek wonders. 

Hoechlin’s been pulled into an alternate dimension or something (Derek tunes Deaton out sometimes. He’s twenty-three okay? Cut him some slack.) And he’s been separated from everyone he knows. Why does he smile?

“Why shouldn’t I smile?” Hoechlin smiled widely at him when Derek asked.

Derek huffed and turned away. 

He watched sullenly as his pack flocked to Hoechlin, even uncle Peter. Hoechlin wisely keeps at least three people between him and uncle Peter, one of whom is Lydia. The other being Boyd and the third being Allison.

Then one day, Stiles said, “Oh my god, Hoechlin is so much better than Derek!” (What he really says is “Oh my god, Hoechlin is so much better at communicating than Derek!”, but that isn’t what Derek heard.) Derek was in the kitchen, remodeling the counters, while the rest of the pack painted the living room.

Derek got so angry that he stormed into the room and shouted at Hoechlin, who frowned and looked sad. Derek ignored this and growled lowly.

Lydia threatened to skin Derek if he didn’t apologize, but Hoechlin waved her away.

“It’s fine.” Then he hugs Derek.

Derek freezes in place because the last time anyone hugged was the day before Laura left. Then she died and no one’s touched Derek in a friendly way since. (Erica kissing him doesn’t count because she was using sex against him.) (Derek uses sex against people too so he supposes it was only fair.)

After the hug, Derek took to stalking Hoechlin. Just to make sure his sort of twin was safe. No other reason. (No. Shut up Erica.)

Uncle Peter noticed and, knowing Derek better than anyone (everyone else who knew him, including Kate, is dead), and began making suggestive comments to Hoechlin.

Hoechlin turned bright red every time and laughed awkwardly. Then he would run and hide behind Lydia. (Nothing scares Peter more than Lydia.) (Except maybe Deaton, but the vet wasn’t always there.) (Derek thinks Peter should really watch out for Stiles, but he won’t say anything.)

Derek didn’t even bother telling uncle Peter to stop since he’d just laugh at him and pat his cheek condescendingly. (Derek remembers a time when it wasn’t condescending, but loving. He thinks that part burned along with uncle Peter.)

He does tell the Sheriff though. Hoechlin’s been staying at Stiles’ house. They had to confess everything, because Scott won’t let Hoechlin stay with him. (Hoechlin looked really sad when Scott glared at him.) (Derek knew that feeling.) The Sheriff agreed to watch out for “crazy, zombie werewolves”.

What really starts breaking Derek up is when he and Boyd go out of town for a few days to talk to some pack in Sacramento. 

A small pack of Werecats come in and try to invade Beacon Hills. No one knew what to do, since everything happened so fast. However, Lydia made Hoechlin puts on some of Derek’s clothes and pretend to be Derek. (Lydia filmed it so Boyd and Derek could see when they got back.) Hoechlin does such a good job, even without flashing red eyes, that the Werecats swear to never come back and make sure other members of their pack stay far away.

Everyone is so taken by the idea of Hoechlin as an Alpha, that Derek physically can’t stand it. (He throws up every morning, doesn’t eat much, and his stomach is always clenched in anxiety.) Scott asks Hoechlin about everything and says how much he likes being pack with Hoechlin. (Scott even said brothers once and gestured to Stiles and Isaac as well.) (Derek punched out the remaining windows in his house and then ran until he passed out.)

The final straw was Isaac. Isaac who was his first beta and who he took in after everything. Isaac who is all Hale but without the name. (Isaac who doesn’t know that Derek left everything to him, money, house, car, name, and if he wants it Alpha of the Hale pack.) It’s a night when the pack is staying at Lydia’s house (even Derek). Isaac has a bad dream about his father and instead of going to Derek like he normally does, he goes to Hoechlin.

Derek sees red. He growled low in his throat. It made Boyd freeze, Erica whine, and Isaac flinch. Allison’s hand twitched at her side, while Lydia looked ready to grab the wolfsbane. Stiles didn’t move, but his eyes darted around the room. And Scott growls back. (Later, Derek realizes that Hoechlin face-palmed at that.) Hoechlin stares at him steadily, one arm wrapped around Isaac’s shoulder. The other one is slowly moving up. Probably to pull Derek into a hug again. Derek can’t take it.

So he runs.

****

Hoechlin finds him hours later in the old Hale house, in Derek’s bedroom. (He could never move into the master room and he won’t let uncle Peter either.)

“How’d you know I was here?”

Hoechlin shrugged. “I am you in my universe. I know you, man.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Derek growled out in frustration.

“I know you want people to see you and to help you because they like you and not because they need something.”

“Shut up.”

“I know how it destroyed you to kill Peter. So much you couldn’t cut him in half, even knowing he might come back. But damn it he was your remaining family. You even buried him under the house so he could be with those he lost here.”

“Shut up,” Derek sobbed. He tucked his face against his knees and put his hands over his ears, hoping to block out Hoechlin’s stupid voice. (It sounds a lot like his own, but so much lighter.) He felt Hoechlin reach out and touch his shoulder. 

“I know I’m the only person to hug you since Laura and the last person to kiss you was Kate. Erica doesn’t count. I know you want a family, but Kate’s fucked you up so much you don’t know how to make one.”

“Shut up! For the love of god just shut up!” Derek snarled. He didn’t notice the tears streaming down his face. He pushed at Hoechlin’s chest, trying to get him out of the house.

Hoechlin is undeterred however and pulls him into a hug. “You shut up. I know what goes through your head. You don’t have to be perfect. You’re parents weren’t perfect.”

There was a high pitched whine Derek can hear. It’s coming from him, he realized. He also noticed how he was clutching onto Hoechlin’s shirt. (Derek knows he needs physically comfort, but sometimes the idea of someone touching him makes him ill.) (But he guesses Hoechlin isn’t someone else at all.)

“You just have to listen to your pack. And not growl all the time. Isaac doesn’t like that so much.”

“I know,” Derek whispered. “When mom was gone, dad got crazy with power. We all hid from him. Then mom would come back and sometimes smack sense into him.”

“You just need a balance. Trying to do it all on your own won’t work.”

“There’s no one else.”

Hoechlin was silent for sometime. Derek listened to them breath. (It’s creepily in synch, but Derek likes it.) He can hear Hoechlin’s heartbeat under his ear, it stutters slightly.

“There’s me,” Hoechlin finally said quietly.

Derek looks up at his doppelganger. “Really?” he asked, just as quietly.

Hoechlin nodded and swallowed. “It doesn’t mean much, I know, because I’m from another universe, but I–”

He was cut off as Derek kissed him. Whatever happened next, well, they’d deal with it then. Now, though, Derek just wanted to keep kissing Hoechlin.


End file.
